happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meat Me for Lunch
"Meat Me for Lunch" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twentieth of the first season. HTF's Episode Description The kleptomaniac raccoon brothers are at it again, stealing meat from Lumpy the butcher. They learn the hard way that crime doesn't pay, and Petunia ends up with the just desserts. Plot Hungry, our favorite duo of kleptomaniacs open their refrigerator, only to find it empty (of food at least). Initially saddened, they come up with a plan to get some food. The scene shifts to the exterior of Lumpy's Butcher Shop, as an alarm goes off. Lifty and Shifty exit the building with armfuls of meat, while Lumpy chases after and yells at them. A chain of sausage gets stuck in the automatic door, however, and Lifty and Shifty are yanked back into the store. Shifty gets slammed into a wall and is slowly fed into a meat grinder, which grinds him into sausage. Lifty lands against a rack of sharp objects, which fall as he slides down the wall. Several knives and forks pierce his legs and one of his arms. As he tries to remove these objects, he realizes he's sitting on a meat slicer. Thin, circular portions of his body are sliced as he screams in pain. The scene cuts once more to Lumpy standing behind his counter as Petunia enjoys a green hot dog (in a display case in the background you can see more green hot dogs and a stack of thin green circular meat). Petunia seems to be enjoying her hot dog until she sticks out her tongue, which is holding an eyeball. Moral "Read a Book!" Deaths #Shifty is ground into sausage. #Lifty is sliced into thin portions of meat. Gallery imagesliftyshiftyme.jpg|How come Lifty got pulled as well? Shifty's the only one that holds the sausage chain. indexliftyshifty.jpg|Lifty and Shifty looking into the fridge. indexliftyshiftyfor.jpg|They got the meat! indexmeat.jpg|Lifty and Shifty scheming again. Happy_Tree_Friends_Meat_Me_For_Lunch.jpg|Goof #4: Tailless Lifty. thumb150-happy tree meat.jpg|Goof #7: Petunia's gapped buckteeth. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions a few times. #When Lumpy exits the building the automatic doors don't stay open, even though he is standing within range of its sensors (maybe its malfunctioning). #When Lifty, Shifty, and Lumpy run outside, there is a pattern on the automatic doors. When Lifty and Shifty fly through the doors, however, the doors are smooth glass. #Lifty's tail disappears as he's being sliced. #Lifty should not have been pulled back into the butcher shop, as Shifty was holding the sausage chain. #You can see Shifty's eyes in the sausages in the front of the chain, but his head went in last. #When Petunia sticks out her tongue, her buck teeth are apart. #The ham slicer Lifty lands on activates without being turned on. #As Lifty gets stabbed by numerous sharp objects, at one part of the scene you can clearly see that Lifty's left leg detached from his body. #As Lifty and Shifty run out of the butcher shop, Lifty was holding a steak on top of two ribs, after a close up the steak is gone. #The blood in this episode is orange. #Lumpy is more of a featuring character. #If Shifty is the one who's holding the long line of sausages, then wouldn't it make more sense if he was one who should be pulled all the way back to the butcher shop instead of both of them? Trivia *This episode marks the first time a character unknowingly consumes the remains of another character. Other instances include Eyes Cold Lemonade when Giggles drinks Petunia's blood, thinking it's lemonade, Can't Stop Coffin when The Mole eats Cuddles' eyeball, thinking it's an apple, and in The Chokes On You, Flaky eats pieces of Lumpy's hands thinking they're donuts. *Lifty's death in this episode may be a nod to Dr. Seuss' book Green Eggs and Ham. *This is the first episode in which Lifty and Shifty die different deaths. *Throughout the episode Lifty and Shifty use the same laugh (Klee-hee-hee-hee-hee) *This is the only time where one of the brothers (Lifty) dies a debatable death while the other (Shifty) does not. *The part of the duo being pulled by a chain of sausages was an obvious goof. *If Lifty wasn't pulled this was gonna be to date, the first episode where one dies and the other survive and the only starring role. *There was a shoe in the freezer. This was Lumpy's restaurant, afterall. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes